


War!

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: They are running for their... they don't know.





	War!

**Author's Note:**

> Today's challenge is exhaustion; and classics_lover prompted: Any sci-fi, any, "I have had it with these motherfucking __________s on this motherfucking ______!"

Jim had been running for hours; and quiet honestly, he was exhausted.

"What the hell did you do?" Bones panted beside him.

Jim shook his head. "I don't know. C'ora and Priarr were arguing over McKirk and Spirk; when M'Gruul suggested McSpirk."

The doctor was hearing the words, but he may as well be listening to Klingon. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know," he whispered, eyes wide.

"What the hell is a Spones or Spuhura? I heard a few of the Caitians muttering about that. "

"It's not some medical thing?" Jim wondered aloud.

"No, it's not. How do the rabbits fit into this scenario?" Honestly, he didn't care, but it might help.

The Captain just looked more confused at the question. "I don't know. They asked me which one reigned supreme on the Enterprise, and I confessed to not understanding the question. The Caitians called out to let the bunnies decide. Bones, I'm afraid."

"That's it, I've had with these Motherfucking Bunnies on this motherfucking planet! Hey, assholes, call off your rabid rabbits!"

All of the sudden the bunnies started to chant 'Choose' and both men ran for their lives and sanity. Hopefully Scotty would have the transporter fixed soon. Perhaps Spock or Uhura could make sense of this madness.

~Fin~


End file.
